Word Girl's Nega-verse
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: What if Word Girl went into a land that was the opposite to her world? And that she met an evil twin of herself! As she enters to the city of Un-Fair City!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Word Girl's Nega-verse

A Fan fiction Story Arch

Part One

Narrator: Ah what a pleasant day in the city! The sun's shining, birds are singing, and there's a villain robbing the grocery store… Huh? A villain robbing the grocery store?!

Dr. Two Brains: (Laughs) Finally! The cheese aisle!

Henchman: Uh, boss? Haven't we already tried this so many times?

Doc: Yes, but I have a new weapon to play with! (Shows ray) With this device, I can triple the amount of cheese in a single block! (Points ray and is about to shoot, but feels a gush of wind)

Word Girl: Hold it right there!

Doc: Of course… Who else but you would show up in time… (Turns around to face his long time foe)

Word Girl: Well it's not like I like fighting off your cheese attacks and plans for getting cheese. It's getting routine…

Henchman: Routine?

Word Girl: You know, like habit or everyday. Like it's seems every time I fight Doctor Two Brains, it's always about his love of cheese, or Butcher's meat attacks, Chuck's squirting condiments around, Tobey's robots going around town, Granny May's pick pocketing, Mr. Big's mind control, Eileen becoming the Birthday Girl, Victoria's idea of being the best, honestly, it's always the same thing! Enough already! (Starts panting)

Doc: Wow, Word Girl, it almost sounds like we're boring you…

Word Girl: Well… Maybe you are… Everything… seems too easy now, I know everything about my enemies, there's hardly a challenge anymore…

Doc: Hey!

Word Girl: So what is the point of trying to defeat anyone…? (She's becoming more distracted and starts flying around figuring things)

Huggy: (Squeaks to snap her out of it, but it's no use, she starts leaving the store)

Henchman: So… What do we do now boss?

Doc: I… don't know… (Drops ray) Word Girl usually stops us and takes us to jail by now, but if she isn't challenge enough to fight Number One, I don't have a purpose either…

Narrator: Meanwhile, still pondering where her fighting spirit went, she makes to the park where a carnival suddenly rolled into town.

Word Girl: Hmm, maybe some fun will do me some good. (Goes to carnival, looking around, seeing all sorts of games)

Woman: Goodness me, I never seen a superhero before.

Word Girl: (Turns to see an old woman in a tent, goes in it) Hi, I'm Word Girl.

Woman: I am Madame Providence, Fortune Teller to all, and holder of mystical things…

Word Girl: Mystical? As in, magical or supernatural?

MP: Yes that is the definition to it.

Word Girl: Words are my specialty.

MP: And fortune telling is mine, come, sit.

Word Girl: (Sits) No offense, but I really don't believe in fortune telling that much.

MP: Oh, you'll be proven wrong soon enough, (Waves around her cysteral ball) I see… a young girl with great powers and a way for words… Many villains cross her path as do many friends and close family… She is a hero to all, well almost all… And the city lives in harmony… But what's this? I see another girl with great powers and a way for words… but she uses them for evil, she has so many victims as well as many followers… Their city is in great ruins…

Word Girl: That's awful! Where is such a place?

MP: In a land far from our own… Quite the opposite too. That's what it is, the opposite of this world. (Gets up, and takes out a huge mirror) Behold… (Touches the mirror, and it reveals a darken version of Fair City) Un-Fair City…

Word Girl: Whoa…

Narrator: Yeah whoa… I don't know about you, but this lady's starting to creep me out…

Word Girl: So why show me this?

MP: To… Do this! (Lowers the mirror and puts it over her! When she lifts it she's gone!)

Narrator: Word Girl! What… What did you do her?

MP: Isn't obvious? I sent her to a world far in reverse from her own!

Narrator: Just who are you?

MP: (Deep laugher, pulls off disguise) Guess who…

Narrator: Miss Power!

MP: That's right! I finally came back to get my revenge on that little know-it-all! And what better place then to complete it by sending her to a place with no heroes and will be trapped forever! (Laughs manically)

Narrator: Oh no! What will the city do now without their favorite hero to stop the most evil of all villains!

MP: Nothing, that's what… (Then flies off, laughing mean-fully)

Word Girl: (Groans… Then slowly gets up) What happen? Oh right, that weird fortune teller used the mirror on me, now I'm here… (Sees the terrible streets, and dark polluted sky) In a place I never thought I'd be in… (Goes to fly, but the air made it unable to breathe in, forcing her to stay to the ground) Oh, why didn't I just stay put and fight off Doc… then he would be in jail and I would be home… (Starts walking) Sure would be nice to have Huggy here with me… (Suddenly she hears a wicked laugh, and looks up to see a girl a lot like her, only her skin was pale, her outfit was all black and her insignia was a skull and cross bones like that of a pirate ship flag, and she was starting to attack people)

Negative-Word Girl: I am Nega-Word Girl! Run, run, as fast you can! (Holds up a car and was about to throw it)

Word Girl: Oh my gosh! (Goes at super speed just as the car got throw and caught it)

Nega-Word Girl: Well, what do we have here…? Well, if isn't my goody-goody twin from the right side of the universe!

Word Girl: (Drops car) You… know me?

Nega: Duh! Everyone here knows their opposite how some of us are actually evil but are good here, or good there… and evil here! Like me! (Laughs in a crazy manner, as a lightning bolt flashed)

Word Girl: Man… Am I that annoying here… So tell me something Nega-Word Girl, how do I get back in my own universe?

Nega: You can't! You're trap! (Laughs crazy again)

Man's Voice: Ah… yeah you can…

Word Girl: I can?

Nega: No! He's lying! Don't forget, some of us are evil here!

Word Girl: But I don't even see the person.

Man's Voice: Oh yes, permit me. (Shows up out of nowhere, as it turns out to be Inviso-Bill) Tah-tah!

Word Girl: Inviso-Bill?

Nega: Oh great, not you losers again, I thought I got rid of all the resistance against me… Well maybe not all… (Gives a loving sigh)

Word Girl: (Turns to Inviso-Bill) What is she talking about?

Bill: There's a resistance against your evil side regarding what you call villains in your world…

Word Girl: So here… You're all good guys?

Bill: Yep. And Tobey is the leader along with Dr. Two Brains.

Nega: Ugh, I do anything to make him my king of this universe!

Word Girl: Dr. Two Brains?!

Nega: Ew, no! Tobey! He's the man I want more than anything, but he refuses my love…

Word Girl: Gee, maybe if you weren't so evil, maybe you would have a chance!

Nega: Oh right, like you give your Tobey a chance, (Grins slyly) I know you like him…

Word Girl: (Blushes deep red) Do not!

Nega: Do too!

Word Girl: Do not!

Nega: Do too!

Word Girl: Do not!

Bill: Ah, Word Girl? We're on a tight schedule, so we better get going.

Word Girl: Right. (Starts to leave)

Nega: You're not going anyway! (Flies at them)

Bill: Quick! Duck! (They duck, and she gets her head stuck in a building)

Word Girl: Wow, you're a lot smarter here, than you were back home, more gentleman-like too.

Bill: Thanks, I know all too well of me being a loudmouth in the other world. (Starts walking)

Word Girl: So, just how can I get home?

Bill: I'm afraid I'm not very good at explaining things, but Tobey can tell you.

Word Girl: So here, he's more nicer?

Bill: Sweeter even. And he tends to be shy.

Word Girl: A shy Tobey? Wow, that really is the opposite of the Tobey I know. I guess I can see why my evil side would have a crush on him.

Bill: Here we go. (Stops at a manhole, and opens the cover) What to go first?

Word Girl: You mean… down the sewer?

Bill: Yep we have to keep a low profit, being underground. I get to stay up here keeping an eye and ear out to anything happening and just today you appear! Come on, I have to take you to the others. (Climbs down, she gives an wince, and followed)

They make it though the sewer, but it was hard on Word Girl's nose, finally they make to a secret passage, and it got dark, but then she sees a glimce of light to a half way door, and hear people talking. Bill opens the door and sees a bunch of her lesser villains gather in a surprisly light colored room, Whammer, Victoria, Nocan, Eileen, Big Left-Handed Guy and Amazing Rope Guy, being some of them. They turn to see her.

Eileen: (Squeals in delight) Can it be?! Word Girl! The real one! (Hugs her tightly)

Word Girl: (Nervously) Hello… Eileen…

Eileen: Oh don't be scared, I won't turn into that big meany monster you always have to fight with. (Let's go)

Victoria: You're the best superhero around! (Hugging her as well)

Word Girl: Wow… Hearing that from you Victoria sounds, weird…

Victoria: I'm not proud of my actions in your universe, (Let's go) I can be such a brat…

Word Girl: I wouldn't… Okay, maybe brat… But you don't know better, I mean her! It! Ugh! This is so confusing!

Big Left-Handed Guy: That's alright; you're not use to us being nice.

Nocan: Or not fighting.

Word Girl: Nocan saying the right sayings, yep, this is the opposite world I'm in… (Nearly faints, or rather she did…)

End of Part One…


	2. Chapter 2

Word Girl's Nega-verse

Part Two

She lies in a clean, white bed, her eyes open to a dark but what she could tell was a nice room. Next to the bed was a flower vase, full of flowers, on them was a card but it was too dark to read it. Then she hears voices outside the room, and she could only make out a few words and whose voices they belong too, thanks to her super hearing.

Tobey's voice: Think she'll be alright?

Doc's voice: She's in shock, but yes, she'll be alright, she was just overwhelm by her villains being good and nice to her, but those were just some her lesser villains, if it was you or me… I fear it would have been far worse.

Tobey: So we should just stay away from her?

Doc: No, but we should give her space until she's ready to accept the fact she's in a world far different from her own, and that her enemies are her allies, and there is an evil version of herself terrorizing the city.

Suddenly, everything comes back to Word Girl, she was battling Doctor Two Brains at the grocery store, and she and him were debating how she had to consistly fight him from all his cheesy plans, and how it seem the same thing with every other villain she had to face in her life. She felt everything was becoming routine and left during the battle, seeing a traveling carnival and meets an evil fortune teller which she didn't know at the time, and is show a city much like her own but scary looking in a mirror, and the next thing that happen was the fortune teller used the mirror and transported her to the evil world and is now trapped! By meeting her evil self, Nega-Word Girl, and a nicer Inviso-Bill, she was escorted to a place run by her villains who are in resistance to her malicious half. Which the leaders happen to be her most mechanical villains, boy genius Tobey and cheese lovin' Doctor Two Brains…

Doc: Give her a few days, she'll come around.

Tobey: I'm just so worried you know…

Doc: Yeah, I know, you love her, you don't want anything bad happening to her, but just now it did.

Tobey: I really wish my other self would have just show respect and kindness to her than maybe he would finally earn the love he has wanted from her… for so long… (They start leaving the door)

Word Girl found that surprising, sure she was aware of Tobey's crush on her, but as so many other boys did, like that of her brother and boy fans, but for him to actually admit he was in love with her even if it was the nice Tobey of the universe here, it was still surprising to hear that coming from his voice. At the same time she was wondering how she was going to get home. And she wonders what's happening to her city, her friends, her family, for they had to wonder where she's been now. (And we go back to see Fair City)

Narrator: It's chaos! As people are screaming their heads off! For word has spread across the city, that Word Girl is missing…

Breaking News Anchor: _This just in! Since the heroine Word Girl's battle with Number One villain, Doctor Two-Brains, yesterday afternoon at the grocery store, the superhero was last seen going to a carnival but never came out! Oh what has happen to our plucky hero!_

While that happens, villains from over town hear the news, all except one boy genius…

Claire McCallister: Tobey! (She calls from downstairs, as he is in his room) I have to go city hall and figure out what has happen to Word Girl, she's gone missing! I'll see you tonight!

Tobey: (Calls from room) Yes Mother! Go and do your duty for the city! (Whispers) That I could care less about…

Claire: Alright, Bye!

Tobey: Bye! (Goes sits on chair) Humph, another boring day in the household… what next- Waittt! (Shots out of chair) Word Girl… is missing… Not that I should care of course, but still… It does make one wonder where one's oppainit has gone to… (Nervous chuckle, then runs outside summoning one his fifty feet robot, and goes in his hand, being lifted up to the top) There, now that I have a bird's eye view, I can start calling… Word Girl! Word Girl! (As his robot makes it across town)

Narrator: In his lair, Doctor Two-Brains receives the same news.

Henchman: Gee boss… She's just gone.

Doc: Yes… But how? She just doesn't disappear like that, not when she has to protect a city from us boring villains…

Henchman: Still mad about that uh?

Doc: Of course I am! How could she say that to me! Not challenging enough… I have given her plenty of battles that were hard even for her!

Henchman: But boss, doesn't she give you challenges too?

Doc: Yes… it's because of her my experiments got bigger and better!

Henchman: So now without Word Girl to stop or challenge you won't you be bored and have nothing to do?

Doc: Yes… I would! I can't believe it, but I need that girl of words and her sidekick! Come on!

Henchman: Where are we going?

Doc: To find Word Girl! (He gets into their van, and they start driving around)

Slowly there is a montage of all the villains realizing they need Word Girl in their life, even she did foil their plans, and start searching the city. Huggy searches endlessly.

Narrator: Huggy, I have to know, how did you cover the fact Becky is missing?

Huggy: (Squeaks, and it shows a flashback of this morning, where the Botsfords are gather for breakfast, except for Becky)

Sally: Becky! Breakfast! (There is no answer) Becky? (Goes to her room, luckily Bob had already put the Becky inflatable laying in bed, having it on its side, cover in sheets, Mrs. Botsford sees what she believes is her daughter)

Bob: (Jumps up and down, and mimes that Becky is terribly sick, and shouldn't be disturb)

Sally: Alright Bob… Thanks for the warning; we'll give Becky her rest…

Bob: (Gives thumbs up, and the flashback is over)

Narrator: Very sneaky… But you do know it's not going to last forever…

Huggy: (Squeaks)

Narrator: I know… that won't happen unless you find her…

Huggy: (Squeaks)

Narrator: I want to tell you! I really do! But it's a rule! I can't reveal anything ahead of time…

Huggy: (Squeaks)

Narrator: Or where Word Girl is… I'm sorry Huggy… Truly I am… (Slightly sniffles)

Huggy: (Squeaks in consoled, and goes off looking some more)

Miss Power: (Showing up) Good, keep your mouth close… Or I'll be force to replace you with someone you can do the narrator job and follows the rules of not getting involved…

Narrator: You won't get away with this; I'll find some way to warn them!

MP: Sure you will… But you don't want to lose your job, do you?

Narrator: (Sighs) No…

MP: Good boy… (Flies off)

Narrator: Wonder what's happening to Word Girl now…

We go back to Un-Fair City, in the underground hideout of the resistance. As all of Word Girl's main villains gather in a conference room/strategy room.

Granny May: Oh, how is the sweet pea? (She knits)

Doc: She's doing fine, she was just overloaded with the fact we're good to her now.

Chuck: How long before she recovers?

Doc: Shouldn't take too long, but we should give her space until she's ready to approach us.

Granny May: Oh anything for the little darling…

Mr. Big: Well now we have the real Word Girl, we can finally win and help the city.

Tobey: Now we can't just ask her for that, more likely she'll want to go home, and I wouldn't blame her…

Butcher: But we can't do it without her, she would be able to defeat her evil self!

Lady Redundant Woman: She's our only hope, chance, possibility…

Doc: (Goes to her, and lifts her chin in a loving glance) Beatrice, we can't just make her fight for us, not when she has her own worries to deal with…

LRW: Yes, I suppose you're right, accurate, correct…

Tobey: I for one am already finding the way for her to get home. But's going to take awhile to look for it.

Granny May: Shouldn't someone be looking after her?

Tobey: I already have the others taking guard duty outside her room. If anything happens they'll report back.

Chuck: Who's taking first watch?

Tobey: Eileen, she volunteer.

Eileen sat on a chair to the door of the room, where Word Girl was resting. Inside, Word Girl was getting restless, she wanted out of here, she wanted to find a way home, to her family, her friends, to her own villains that would always put up a fight but lose every time. She tip-toed to the door, turning the knob, opens it, but Eileen stands in front of her.

Eileen: You should be in bed.

Word Girl: I'm fine Eileen, really.

Eileen: You had a terrible aftershock, and you need to sleep it off.

Word Girl: Maybe you're right… But I need to get back home!

Eileen: We know, but don't worry, Tobey's working on that right now, he really cares about you…

Word Girl: So I overheard when he talked to the Doc. He loves me?

Eileen: Let me say this, if I told you why Tobey become leader of the resistance, then would you go back to sleep?

Word Girl: Alright… (Sitting on the bed)

Eileen: It was the start of the school year, me, Victoria, and Tobey were walking to class, when the meanest bunch of kids in class, started picking on us.

Word Girl: (Afraid to ask) And who were those kids?

Eileen: Scoops, Violet, and Becky, great kids in your universe, but terrible here.

Word Girl: I can imagine…

Eileen: Becky picked on Tobey the most, he's been pick by her so many times, and he just about had it. He then started up a friendship with the good Doctor Two-Brains, and both agreed that since Nega-Word Girl was running amuck causing evil things to happen, they had to put a stop to it. So by rallying us together, the villains of your world would be defeaters to this world… We've had so many battles with her, but she always won… and our last battle was one of the deadliest… Everyone else seem to be alright, what with a few bruise and scratch marks, but Tobey… lost an arm…

Word Girl: Gasps… Really?

Eileen: Yup… He had to replace it with a robotic arm, he's alright with it, but he does tend to wonder why she did it to him to begin with…

Word Girl: Wow… I never thought… my evil half would go so far like that… But um… how does this explain the whole being in love with the real Word Girl?

Eileen: He and the Tobey of your universe share the same feelings, they just express it differently, as we all do.

Word Girl: So Tobey had more than a school boy crush on me… this whole time…

Eileen: Tobey knows why he always fight you with his robots, mainly just to receive attention from you, and getting the chance to see you every once and awhile.

Word Girl: So that would seem… (Then she sees the flowers again, and found the card, she takes it and reads it out loud) Get well… Tobey… (With that thought, she lays back down) Thanks Eileen, I do feel a little better now.

Eileen: You're welcome. (Goes back out to guard the door, just as Word Girl was shutting her eyes…)

End of Part Two…


	3. Chapter 3

Word Girl's Nega-verse

Part Three

She slowly opens her eyes, and sees in the corner of her eye, of someone reading next to the bed, she turns to them to see…

Word Girl: Tobey?

Tobey: Oh hello, (Chuckles nervously) I see you're awake, so I'll leave you be. (Starts to get up)

Word Girl: No please, stay… I could use the company…

Tobey: You… really want my company?

Word Girl: Of course, I heard a lot of good things about you; I feel I can trust you.

Tobey: Yes that's me, the good Tobey, not the sneaky, conniving one you're use to all the time.

Word Girl: Well sneaky yes… conniving? Not so much. (Sees the robotic arm) I'm sorry… that I or she… did that…

Tobey: She. (Looks as well) Definitely she… You're the good side, you would never do that.

Word Girl: If she loves you, why would she hurt you?

Tobey: That's a question I ask about my other side all the time. If he also loves you, why would he bother with all the robots when he could just do it the simple way of asking a girl out…?

Word Girl: Thank you for the flowers by the way…

Tobey: Like them? We grow them in a greenhouse down here, not much sunlight of course but the lamps do the trick.

Word Girl: Tell me, as the good Tobey do you use robots too?

Tobey: Sure, it's just that natural genius talent we both have but I only use them for protection, in case we ever get attack all of a sudden.

Word Girl: Good call…

Tobey: Sometimes I think I was born in the wrong world… Or you were… Then maybe… there was a chance of us being… you know… together?

Word Girl: Well… I'll say this much… I think you and I would have been great friends at least. Who else but you would know so many words and definitions as me?

Tobey: Doc would.

Word Girl: Well, I meant kids our age.

Tobey: Oh… None, I guess.

Word Girl: Exactly, you and I are the smartest kids in the entire town.

Tobey: But you would never dare say that to the Tobey you have to deal with.

Word Girl: Naturally, he would let it go to his head. And as much as I hate to admit it, we seem to have a lot in common, we're both intellent, vocabulary-wise, we both love to read the famous book series, Princess Triana, we love going over dictorities, we have a favorite painting, and we really love ice cream… it's kind-of spooky…

Tobey: But a good spooky, right?

Word Girl: Maybe… if not for the whole use of using robots for your own purpose ordeal.

Tobey: Yes, he does seem to go over with the robot thing.

Word Girl: Just how exactly, do you guys know about the other universe? When we have absolutely have no idea there was an opposite world to ours.

Tobey: That's pretty much the curse of this nega-verse… Knowing another world exists to the one you're living in, and knowing there's another side of you that lives there, to know their feelings, but they are express in a completely different way.

Word Girl: Eileen told me something like that.

Tobey: Yeah, she told me she had to explain to you, why I'm helping with the resistance to your evil self.

Word Girl: But you and Doc started it, you're practically in charge.

Tobey: I'm an acting leader, but Doc's the one in charge of the entire operation. I maybe look up as a leader, but trust me, I'm no leader.

Word Girl: Am I… Ever going to get home?

Tobey: You will, I just need to find the twin of the mirror that brought you here in the first place.

Word Girl: Where do you think it is?

Tobey: Odds are, your evil twin is hiding somewhere, so none of us do-gooders can escape from here. Not like we have anywhere else to go… But she is not taking any chances.

Word Girl: I guess I can see that, here she reigns supreme, so she can target anyone weaker than her, and I'm sure she wants you to stick around the most, you do know for a fact she really likes you?

Tobey: All too well… Every time I had to face her, she would say how we would grow up to rule this world, get married, and have kids!

Word Girl: Oh, yuck! At least the Tobey I know was never that pushy, he actually gave me space! He was willing to have a date first before anything else!

Tobey: I know… and I'm grateful for that… Um, I know your real goal is to get home, but… we are in a bit of a spot, and we could use your help, big time.

Word Girl: You want me to go against her don't you?

Tobey: Not me, per se, but the others really believe you're our only chance to victory…

Word Girl: Well… you know what… As long as I'm stuck here, I could help out…

Tobey: You will?

Word Girl: Yes, because I've seen what she can do… And if there are people willing to stand up to her, then by golly she needs to be lock up! I'll do it! (Realizing what she said) By golly? Oh, great, I'm sounding like my dad… (Floats back down to the floor)

Tobey: Now that you're feeling better and are willing to help us, would you like a tour to how we run things?

Word Girl: You bet.

Tobey: Follow me… (Touches her hand, realizing it, he let's go, but surprisly, she takes his robotic hand and doesn't let go, both blush, then head out of the room)

They go down a hallway, then he turns to a door, opening it, revealing a labority, that Doctor Two-Brains was busy assembling a few ray guns, Tobey gives a clear of the throat.

Doc: (Turns to see them) Oh hello, I see you're up. How are you feeling?

Word Girl: Better.

Doc: Good to hear that.

Tobey: She has agreed to help us in our time of need.

Doc: Really? Are you sure you're up to that?

Word Girl: I'm still confused about this world, but my evil half shouldn't have to be in control if there is good trying to prevail.

Tobey: So now, I'm showing her the ropes, uh, pun not intended to Amazing Rope Guy, who happens to be our stealth tactics strategist.

Word Guy: Really?

Tobey: Oh yes, he's much cooler and agile.

Doc: I think we better explain everyone's job, so she can have better understanding.

Tobey: Right, like here in our lab, this is where Doc and I build our weapons to fight with, non-killing of course, more or less, just to stun. (Takes her to another room, Doc follows, and opens the door, where Chuck and Butcher are using their natural abilities against certain obstacles and dummies) This is the training room, where we practice our weapons and powers to be in good shape.

Chuck: (Sees them) Hi-ayah! Word Girl!

Word Girl: Hello Chuck… (Smiling)

Butcher: Greetings and salutations!

Word Girl: Wow, great articulation, and use of big words.

Butcher: Oh yeah, sorry that my other me, keeps getting words wrong.

Word Girl: its fine, gives me a chance to use my vocab skills, plus I was happy to help you… him… err…

Tobey: It's going to get some use to, that's for sure… Um, Butcher is our cook, when we're not battling of course, and Chuck is his assistant.

Word Girl: That makes sense.

Doc: Hey quick question, what's for lunch today you two?

Chuck: Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Butcher: I thought we agreed on chicken.

Chuck: But I thought…

Butcher: We really need to think of a menu of days you want to serve sandwiches…

Chuck: Well maybe…

They go on arguing, then Tobey closes the door on them.

Doc: Okay, sorry I ask.

Tobey: It's not your fault Doc, those two need to compromise better on the lunches, so moving along. (Goes to another close door, opening it, showing a game room, and that Granny May and Mr. Big are playing bingo) As you can see, this is obviously the game room; it gives us the chance to have some fun in this gloomy world of ours.

Word Girl: Is that a ping-pong table?

Tobey: You play?

Word Girl: Back in my secret hideout back home, Huggy and I would do rounds about every hour if I wasn't needed at home or to fight crime of course.

Doc: Hey, you two should play a round.

Word Girl: You play too? (Asking Tobey)

Granny May: He sure does, (Elderly laugh) he's the champ! We've never been able to beat him!

Mr. Big: He's got really fast reflexes as well as a fast brain!

Tobey: Oh stop it all of you, you're exaggerating.

Doc: (Whispers to Word Girl) He's being modest, he just wants you to think he's not an over-achiever…

Word Girl: (Whispers back) Unlike his other self… (Says out loud) I think we should play, to see how good you really are.

Tobey: Well, if you insist. (Goes to the table, grabs a paddle and the ball, Word Girl goes the other side, and grabs a paddle, they brace themselves, as Doc, Granny May, and Mr. Big, look on) Serve! (Paddles ball over the net to her side)

Word Girl: (Paddles it back) Nice shot!

Tobey: (Paddles the upcoming ball) Thanks!

They go at it for a while, by then other people came into the game room to see the ongoing match. An hour later, both are sweating and panting.

Tobey: Need… a break?

Word Girl: Maybe.

Tobey: I'm surprise.

Word Girl: Surprise?

Tobey: That you not once use your super strength.

Word Girl: That would be cheating, plus, I don't want you to get hurt by a tiny ball that could never hurt anyone in the first place.

Tobey: Good point, I thank you.

Word Girl: Maybe we should just end the game in a tie, since we've both proven we're good.

Tobey: I second the motion. (Puts paddle down)

All: (In disappointment) Aw…

They see the large crowd.

Tobey: Now everyone, you know we need to brace for battle… Now that… Word Girl has joined!

All: (Gasps in surprise)

Eileen: You will? You really will?!

Word Girl: Yes Eileen, I have… (Flies up to address everyone) Alright everyone! I will help you to defeat this nightmare of myself, because knowing you're all so good and willing to help this city, she deserves to be lock away and to never threaten anyone ever again!

All: (Cheers) Yeah!

Tobey: Okay everyone, you know the drill, let's do this!

All: Yeah! (Then leaves off in excitement)

Word Girl: (Flies back down, and sees a small tear in Tobey's eye) Are you… crying?

Tobey: It's just… We finally have a chance… you know? We never had won before but now… we can…

Word Girl: But they would have never made it this far without you… You're… a hero…

Tobey: You think so?

Word Girl: I know so… (As they gaze into each other's eyes…)

End of Part Three…


	4. Chapter 4

Word Girl's Nega-verse

Part Four

Narrator: It's day two of Word Girl missing, all of the villains gather at their convention center to figure out where their superhero had gone to. Even Captain Huggy Face has joined up with them…

Doc: You know we won't even have to do any searching if you would just say where she is.

Narrator: I can't! It's a rule! I keep telling everyone that I cannot reveal anything!

Tobey: For once… Would you just please forget the stupid narrator rules and just help us!

Everyone is shock at Tobey's fury.

Doc: Whoa… Kid, I know you have a crush on her and all, but… wow… that much?

Tobey: Alright! Yes! I love her! Is that a crime? No! I should say not! And I should know! (Couches to the floor and starts hysterically sobbing)

Lady Redundant Woman: Whoa, take it easy, calm, at ease.

Tobey: (Stops sobbing) Take… it… easy…? Take it easy?! (Jumps up) The girl of my dreams has disappeared, and all you can say… is… take it easy?!

Doc: Kid! We won't get anywhere with you acting up like this, and we need your help more than anyone. She… needs your help more than anyone…

Tobey: And how exactly do you propose I do that?

Chuck: Can't you just make a tracking device or something?

Tobey: It's not that simple, the calculations of tracking someone are impossible without a tracker on that person.

Mr. Big: I still don't see why finding Word Girl is so important, without her we finally rule the city!

Doc: And do what? Nothing all day? Word Girl may have stopped our plans but she always brought meaning into our battles.

Chuck: Yeah, it because of her we're important villains.

Butcher: She helps me say words I can't say, I speak better now thanks to her.

Granny May: That girlie gives me a run for my money, I am in a healthy state, thus having a longer lifespan! She might be keeping me immortal! (Laughs)

Doc: And no one fears more losing to you than her…

Mr. Big: What are we waiting? We have a hero to find! (Starts taking off)

Leslie: Ah sir, may I remind you we are in a spot of where just to look for Word Girl.

Mr. Big: Oh, right… So what do we do?

Huggy: (Squeaks up in joy, jumps on Tobey's shoulder)

Tobey: Ahh! Get this crazy monkey off of me!

Huggy: (Holds out a single strand of hair)

Tobey: Is that… (Grabs strand as Huggy got off) Word Girl's hair?

Huggy: (Nods)

Tobey: Hmm… (Deep in thought, while the others are confuse) Ah-ha! Eureka! With this simple hair piece I can do a DNA scan to locate her super power signature! From there, we should be able to track her!

Doc: Brilliant kid! Just brilliant!

Chuck: Sorry, but brilliant means, what now?

Tobey: I'll take it from here, since I have the second biggest vocabulary next to Word Girl. (Everyone looks at him suspiciously) What? Someone has to define words while Word Girl is gone. Brilliant is a stroke of genius or inspired by something. As I was inspired by Word Girl's strand of hair to finding her.

Chuck: Okay, thanks.

Doc: Say you need any help with the scanner?

Tobey: If you think you can manage it without your love of cheese getting in the way.

Doc: Since my and Word Girl's battle before she disappear, I lost all craving of cheese…

Everyone gasps.

Tobey: You're joking… You, Dr. Two-Brains lose your craving of cheese?!

Doc: Not really, but I have lost my appetite… Word Girl was always there to stop me, making crave more cheese but now that she's not… I can't eat.

Tobey: I haven't slept a wink since she's left… I fear I have lost her forever… and I was never able to tell her how… I felt towards her…

Huggy: (Pats him on the back)

Tobey: (Sees that and turns) Oh… Come here! (Grabbing Huggy and hugging him)

Huggy: (Slightly shock, but accepts it)

Granny May: Hey! I want a turn with the kola!

Chuck: Yeah, I need to hug the sidekick too!

Butcher: Save one for me!

Doc: Oh for… (Once he got his turn) But don't think this is the end, once we find your boss, its back to being enemies.

Huggy: (Squeaks, I couldn't agree more)

Tobey takes hold of one of his remotes toying with it, making a scanner. Once it was done, he gave it to Doc to look it over, he gave the okay and Tobey places the strand on the scan. It kept scanning for awhile then a beep let out, and it show a GPS map showing where they were to a WG on the map.

Tobey: I got it! Her signature!

Mr. Big: (Looking over) Yup, that's a signature alright.

Tobey: She's this way… (Letting the GPS lead him, and the rest follow him)

They went all across town, from street to street, from store to store, to the school, a couple of houses, and then they reached the park.

Doc: I'm bush kid, are you sure that thing's working?

Tobey: We're where the WG is. I don't understand, it says she never left the city and yet she is nowhere in sight.

Chuck: Hey what's that? (Sees a shiny thing on the other side of the park, they all see it too)

They head over to see a mirror in place.

Ms. Question: Why would a mirror be out here? In the middle of nowhere?

Doc: Good question…

Tobey: (The scanner starts beeping uncontrollable) Whoa! (Drops it)

Chuck: That was weird…

Tobey: It's claiming, she's… in there…

Butcher: That's improbable.

Doc: Impossible.

Tobey: This can't be right… (Drops to his knees) I… failed… I'm sorry… Word Girl… for the first time in my life, I am sorry for all I had done to you…

Narrator: (Bursts out tears) Oh! I can't take it anymore! She is in there! She is!

All: WHAT?!

Narrator: In that mirror is the opposite of Fair City called Un-Fair City! She got tricked and was sent there!

Tobey: What?! How? Why? Who would be that sneaky and underhanded other than us?

Narrator: Oh who else but… Miss Power!

Everyone gasps in silence.

Doc: No…

Butcher: Not her again!

Chuck: But… I thought…

Lady Redundant Woman: That mean, nasty, uncaring…

Ms. Question: Why would she be back?

Tobey: (In low tone) To get revenge on Word Girl… (Standing) And us… (Stares into the mirror, he sees his reflection, but tries to see the hidden world inside, then with a serious look on his face, he starts going off)

Doc: Where are you going?

Tobey: To find Miss Power, if anyone can bring Word Girl back, it'll be her…

Doc: Wait up; I have a personal score to settle…

Chuck: Yeah, I got a few things to say to her too.

Butcher: Hey, you can't start the fight without me.

LRW: I'd like to tag, go, came along.

Granny May: You ain't leaving old Granny May behind!

The rest agreed they need to go against Miss Power for what she did.

Ms. Question: Well, what are we waiting for?

Doc: Let's get her…

They all go off, but Huggy, who looks up.

Narrator: Hey pal… I'm sorry… I really am… I would have told you sooner, but she was forcing me to keep quiet…

Huggy: (Squeaks in understanding)

Narrator: So what are you going to do now…?

Huggy: (Looks at the mirror)

Narrator: Are you going to stand guard of it, to make sure nothing happens to it?

Huggy: (Squeaks a you got it, then goes next to it and sits)

Narrator: But what about the Botsfords? Did they figure it out yet?

Huggy: (Shakes his head, and another flashback happens)

Tim: Here we go, a nice bowl of soup, I'll take it up to Becky. (Starts heading towards room, then Bob gets in front of him, shaking his hands pointing out he'll take it) You want to take it Bob? Alright, (Giving soup bowl) Becky is sure lucky to have a pet monkey like you, Bob.

Bob: (Squeaks in agreement, and goes to the room, he eats the soup himself, then he looks at a photo of him and Becky, grabs it, and starts shedding monkey tears… The flashback ends… and Huggy does the same tears)

Narrator: You miss her… So do I… Uh oh…

Huggy: (Squeaks, what?)

Narrator: Just now at the Botsford home… TJ is going into Becky's room…

Huggy: (Screeches in worry)

TJ: Just wanted to see how you were feeling… You haven't been up in two days; I was starting to worry… (No answer is given) Becky? Speak to me! (Grabs cover and pulls it off! Revealing the inflatable) What the…? You're not Becky! Mom! Dad! (Rushes out of room)

Narrator: Oh no… How you going to explain this one, Huggy?

Huggy: (Shakes his head, squeaking, I have no idea…)

End of Part Four…


	5. Chapter 5

Word Girl's Nega-verse

Part Five

They sat at a separate table. Word Girl notices her other villains sitting at other tables, Victoria and Eileen were sitting together, and on the other side of their table was Big Left-Handed Guy and Invisi-Bill. Nocan sat at another table to Amazing Rope Guy, Seymour Orlando Smooth, and Captain Tangent. The Coach, Whammer, and Ms. Question sat to a table. Mr. Big, Leslie, and Granny May were at another table. That just left Chuck, Butcher, Doc, Lady Redundant Woman, and Tobey. Butcher and Chuck were in a serving area of the underground operatives' dining room. While she sat with Tobey, Doc, and Lady Redundant Woman, eating from a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and fried chicken.

Word Girl: (After taking a bite from each) Mmm, they're both delicious!

Tobey: You didn't have to take both meals. (As he takes a bite of the sandwich)

LRW: She needs her strength, might, intensity.

Doc: Right, if she's going against her evil half, she needs all the food she can get.

Tobey: I'm not questioning that, it's just a little gross seeing chicken and a peanut butter and jelly together like that.

Word Girl: Maybe a little, I had a sandwich made by Chuck before, but I never had a meat made by Butcher, Huggy always ate the meat attacks, and according to him they're really good, now I can see why. (Eating another piece of chicken)

Butcher: (Comes over with Chuck) Glad to hear of it.

Word Girl: And Chuck, you really do make the best PBJ's.

Chuck: (Gushing) Aw, shucks…

Word Girl: I been meaning to ask, what about your brother? What's he like here?

Chuck: Guess. If he's so successful in your world, then he's…

Word Girl: Underpaid? As in he's broke?

Chuck: And a crook… He's Brent the Evil Sandwich-making Guy…

Word Girl: Oh no…

Doc: Yup, sad but true…

Tobey: And he's one of your evil self's allies. Making it harder on Chuck to go against her.

Chuck: Even if he's evil, he's still my brother…

Word Girl: Just like Brent says the same to you in my world… Wow, here you two switched personalities.

Tobey: It figures, if one sibling is different to the other, only for them to switch sides.

Word Girl: (Thinking) Speaking of siblings… (Asks out loud) What do you know of TJ Botsford?

Tobey: Why?

Word Girl: It's just, TJ is such a huge fan to me, and I would like to know where he is in all this.

Tobey: He's the leader of Nega-Word Girl's forces, he's practally her second in command.

Word Girl: Whoa… (Thought) So he knows her secret identity! Or does he? But he would have to if he's the second in command… This is so confusing… (Realizes something and asks) What about Captain Huggy Face?

Doc: You mean General Meany Face. Yeah, even here your sidekick's evil self is just loyal to his boss as your sidekick is to you.

Tobey: But I'm sure your relationship is far different from theirs. For all we know, she's bossing and ordering him around trying to make sure he gets the job done right.

Word Girl: I can believe that.

They both gave off slight laughs, then suddenly Tobey starts feeling light-headed.

Tobey: (Groans, while holding his hand to forehead)

Word Girl: Tobey? Are you alright?

Then everyone else gets a slight headache.

Word Girl: (Seeing this, she asks) Doc? What's going? What's happening to everybody?

Tobey: (Feeling relief as his pain stops) It's alright Word Girl, this happens to us when our other selves actually do a good deal, and I was just granted an insight on Tobey's part…

Word Girl: What's he doing?

Tobey: He's looking for you! Actually looking for you!

Word Girl: He… He is?

Tobey: Yes, and they trying to figure out where you've gone!

Word Girl: They?

Doc: As in all of us… They're looking for you…

Word Girl: But… Why? I never did them any favors of stopping their plots, or taking them to jail, or you Tobey, always sending you to your mother.

Tobey: Yes, at least the Claire McCallister you know is a caring mother; the mother I have is always out of the house doing her own thing, never once wondering what I'm up to.

Word Girl: So the parents here, don't really set limits or rules to their children but let's them do whatever?

Tobey: As always, some days the kids in my class don't even bother coming to school because their parents never say so, or the fact we have recess everyday anyway.

Word Girl: What about the teachers?

Tobey: Always on vacation. But even if they do come to school they don't teach us anything. But anyway, yes, they don't like the fact of you stopping them, but at least you were always there to give them a purpose in life…

Doc: It's true… My other self just confessed to the gang I lost my appetite of cheese, but because you were always around to stop him he had cravings all the time.

Butcher: My other self said it's because of you, he's saying words better.

Chuck: My other half likes the idea of you making them important villains.

Granny May: (Shouts across from room) My other self even admitted you're what's keeping her alive all this time! (Elderly laugh)

Word Girl: Wow… I mean I knew I was helping with your words and all, but to feel I'm doing so much more than that… Really makes me feel… a hero to you too… Or them… Which whatever right?

Tobey: You got it…

Word Girl: Now I really feel I need to get home… But not before I'm finish here! What do you want me to do?

Tobey: Let's do it in the strategy room, then we can go through the plan there... (Moments later, everyone gathers into the small room. Word Girl floats above, while Tobey unrolls a large blueprint onto the table) I managed to find the building where the mirror of the twin mirror Word Girl used to get in here. It's in one of the rooms of City Hall. Security will be tight; this calls for two groups to get this job done. One will be for distraction, the other is to get to the mirror and bring it back here. Doc? Want to take over this detail?

Doc: Alright, the team that will be covering the distraction is Granny May, Mr. Big, Eileen, Victoria, Ms. Question, Big Left-Handed Guy, Nocan, Whammer, Coach, Lady Redundant Woman, Seymour, Butcher, Chuck, and Word Girl. The rest of us, including me, Tobey, Leslie, Captain Tangent, Invisi-Bill, and Amazing Rope Guy, will get the mirror. Word Girl, you get to lead the assault, unless you don't feel ready for this.

Word Girl: No I'm ready; I just want to get this over with.

Doc: So do we kid… So do we…

Tobey: Are we ready?

All: Yeah!

Tobey: Then let's do this! (Leads out of the room, with everyone following)

They all get above ground, the groups taking their separate way, Word Girl couldn't tell from the clouds if the sun was setting or it was just too gloomy and polluted. Not seeing her evil self anywhere, she knew the only way to drag her out was to…

Word Girl: Yoo-hoo! Evil me, where are you?!

But nobody shows up.

Whammer: Whammer thinks she's not coming…

Suddenly a wicked laugh fills the air.

Nega: (In voiceover) You assume all too wrong!

Victoria: Where are you?! Show yourself!

Nega: Oh it's not me you should be worried about… It's them!

Then from different hiding places, people with pale skin jump out, Word Girl recognized them all too well… There was TJ, her parents, her friends, and other citizens she had helped out in her universe. And they were greatly outnumbered…

Hiding in bushes, Tobey and his group saw from Un-Fair City's dirty park's way of the security place in front of City Hall.

Tobey: (Whispering) Okay Bill, go!

Bill turns invisible, being able to disarm the guards and knock them out. The group quickly got to the other side, and went into the building; they made it in for a little bit until Amazing Rope Guy stopped them.

ARG: Wait… (Takes out powder, and blows it into the hallway that reveal lasers) Just as I thought.

Doc: Good work. Okay Leslie, you're up.

Leslie: Got it… (She starts using her karate to swiftly move through the lasers in balance, makes it to the end and pushes the button to turn them off)

Tobey: Oh this is going great! We're almost there! (Then turns to room, where there's a key in the middle of the room but they can't get any closer because there's a snake pit between them and the key) Who puts a snake pit in a City Hall?!

Doc: Apparently your evil girlfriend…

Tobey: (Groans) You know I hate when you say that…

Captain Tangent: This should do the trick. (Lifting his magnetic hook, and the key comes to them, and gets on the hook) Got it!

Tobey: Great job! (Takes key, then they go around and found the right door, he turns it and the door opens, inside was the mirror…) We did it! Now Word Girl can get home…

He looks into the mirror seeing his reflection, but then the mirrors reveals his other self looking into the other side of the mirror and sees him in despair, and he heard his words, words he thought his other half would never say… then he hears another voice which he recognizes as Word Girl's narrator in her world, telling them it was Miss Power who had tricked Word Girl into the Nega-verse… and just like that the mirror goes back to normal. Rage filled inside him, knowing now that the girl he loved was sent here on purpose, he would do anything to send her back now before it was too late. He turns back to his companions in self pity.

Doc: You okay Tobey? You've been staring at the mirror for awhile now.

Tobey: I got to see my other self, he was really upset, and now I know why Word Girl is here… Miss Power tricked her!

Doc: Oh no… If Miss Power is back who knows what she'll do to Fair City! She'll even try to get rid of our other selves! She did it once before, she'll definitely do it again…

Tobey: We need to get her home, now! (They quickly ran for the door, but it slams shut on them! They heard a screech and turn back to face to face with…) General Meany Face…

End of Part Five…


	6. Chapter 6

Word Girl's Nega-verse

Part Six

Narrator: At the Botsford house, TJ tries very hard to convince his parents of Becky being gone…

TJ: I'm telling you! It's true! Becky's not in her bed!

Sally: Oh TJ, why would she do that if she was sick?

Tim: Yeah, Becky wouldn't do that.

TJ: But she… She's not here! Come look for yourself! (Heading towards the room, both parents give each other a shrug and followed him, he opens the door) There! See? She's- Uh? (Sees the bed covers moving, and hears snoring) But she… She wasn't there! It was an inflatable look-alike in her bed!

Sally: Oh TJ, (Putting her hand on his forehead) you must be coming down with something too… We better get you to bed.

Tim: And I'll start by making more my home-made soup! (Rushes back to the kitchen)

TJ: But I'm not sick!

Sally: Now TJ, you're just starting to feel the same sickness as Becky has, now come on. (Leading him to his room, and shuts the door)

Bob: (Lifts off the covers and reveals a tape recorder)

Narrator: Good job Bob! But what's on the tape?

Bob: (Plays it and gives off a snoring sound)

Narrator: Who's snoring?

Bob: (Squeaks the answer)

Narrator: Really? It's her's?! Oh, no wonder they believed it!

Bob: (Gives off a smile and nod, but the mood quickly changes to gloom)

Narrator: But if you're here, who's watching the mirror?

Bob: (Squeaks, I had to leave it)

Narrator: Oh I see you had no choice; I just hope Miss Power doesn't tries to destroy it now. Speaking of which… On the other side of town…

MP: (Flies around vandalizing, then gives off a laugh) With their precious superhero gone, who would dare challenge me?!

Suddenly the earth rocks and she hears the sound of robot feet coming, turning to see…

Doc: (Being on top of the robot with Tobey) No one Miss Power?

Tobey: How about us?! (Shows the villain squadron surrounding her)

Doc: Villains, get her! (Starts blasting a ray)

Butcher: Ham-avalanche!

Chuck blasts from his condiment ray, Granny May flies in her armor throwing her mints, Whammer doing his whams, Ms. Question throwing out her question marks, Mr. Big trying to use a mind control device, Leslie does her karate, Tangent using his hook to throw big metal, Nocan using his sword, and every other villain using their skills. But alas it was no use as she dodged every single one of them.

MP: You villains are so pathetic without your little hero to help you out! Looks like she needs to come to the rescue again, too bad that won't happen!

Tobey: Tell us how to get her out! We know where you sent her!

MP: Gee… I wonder who told you that… (Giving a hard glance to above)

Narrator: It may have slip out by accident…

MP: Huh-ah… sure…

Doc: Well Miss Power, we're waiting…

MP: Even if I wanted to, I have no control of the other side; she would have to find the other mirror! So, she's on her own.

Tobey: (Starts burning with rage) You… vile… no good… Witch!

MP: (Full of pride) Yes, I do seem to excel in that category…

Doc: (Feeling angry too) Argh! You're going to regret this! Villains! Attack!

They reassume the battle, while that happens, Word Girl faces her own battle against the people she knew in her life… Her and her good villains were stuck in a heated battle, as she was fighting bad TJ.

Word Girl: TJ! I don't want to hurt you!

TJ: But I must hurt you as order by my mistress.

Word Girl: Well tell your mistress to come out of her hiding place! I rather she and I get this fight over with!

TJ: She wants to battle you but only if the fight is taken out!

Word Girl: So she's a chicken then, afraid my own abilities will surpass her own! (Saying loud and clear for her evil side to hear)

Nega: (Voiceover) How dare you! I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back!

Word Girl: Oh yeah? Prove it! Show yourself and battle me!

Nega: You got it! (Leaping down from a building and flying towards her with fists first, Word Girl dodges in time, and flies up as well, both face the other) Prepare to be defeated!

As that goes on, Tobey and Doc are face to face with General Meany Face.

Tobey: Now be a good monkey general, and let us out…

Meany: (Squeaks, and shakes head, then points to him)

Tobey: Let me guess, if you see any rebels, defeat them but bring me to her, right?

Meany: (Nods with a smirk)

Tobey: Sorry, that's not going to happen! I can't love that evil reincarnated!

Meany: (Screeches, and jumps at him)

Doc move in front of Tobey and took out a ray, fired it, then Meany stop mid-way and fell asleep.

Doc: Let's get out of here! Get the mirror!

Tobey and Rope Guy grab it and they took the key from Meany and ran out the door and building.

Tobey: We better hurry, the others can't hold out much longer.

Word Girl and Nega-Word Girl are in the mists of their battle…

Nega: Give it up! You and the resistance don't stand a chance against me!

Word Girl: Wrong! As long as they're willing to stand up for good, it will prevail! Even you can't keep winning forever, no matter what this world is like!

Nega: Oh and I suppose you always won?!

Word Girl: I've been beaten several times but that didn't mean I didn't stop trying! And that's what they've been doing this whole time. Because a true hero isn't about being good and winning all the time… it's about… being there… and trying to do good for others… and that's something I've been missing… but not anymore! (They fight again)

Below them, the other rebels are actually winning! But one rebel's having a hard time getting through to his brother…

Chuck: Brent, please! We can start over, and be the brothers that we are.

Brent: But I like it this way! (Pointing his own condiment ray) You're such a do-gooder Chuck, I almost hate to this, almost!

He was about to pull the trigger, but luckily someone stop him who turn out to be…

Chuck: Doc!

Doc: Don't worry, I got him. (Pulls out the sleep ray, and Brent went beddy-bye)

Tobey: Where's Word Girl?!

Chuck: Up there… (Pointing up to the building where their battle was)

Tobey: (Gives a huge shout) Word Girl!

Word Girl: (She hears this with her super hearing) Tobey?

Nega: (Being fan girl-like) Tobey?! Where?!

Word Girl: Sorry, gotta go. (Giving a see'ya sign, flies down the building, joining the rest of the gang that manage to defeat their foes)

Tobey: Thank goodness you're alright!

Word Girl: I admit she's a lot tougher that I thought, but I will beat her eventually.

Tobey: As much as we'd like that, but you can't.

Word Girl: Why not? I thought we agreed…

Tobey: And we did, but have to go back now! Miss Power is there threatening your city!

Word Girl: What?! She's back?!

Tobey: Yes, and already our other sides are hard at work battling her, you must go back to help them!

Word Girl: I will… But the mirror, did you-

Doc: (Brings to her) Got it right here.

Word Girl: This… this is happening so fast… I will miss you all so much.

Butcher: But at least you'll have our other halves to remember us by.

Doc: Yes, even if we may look and sound tough, we'll always be inside…

Tobey: All I can say is… Don't give up on the Tobey trying to show his true feelings for you… Because I will be inside trying to get out…

Word Girl: I believe that… (Then she looks at the mirror) It's now or never, right?

Tobey: Right…

Word Girl: (Taking a last look to the good side of her villains) Good bye… (Steps towards the mirror and it shows her Fair City park)

Nega: (Flies out of nowhere) You can't escape me that easy!

Word Girl turns to her and suddenly is push into the mirror by Nega-Word Girl as she holds on her, and they get suck in together!

Tobey: No!

Chuck: What do we do?

Doc: Go after her…

Victoria: But why? Nega-Word Girl is out of our lives at last!

Tobey: Maybe so, but she is still part of this world, part of our responsibility, we can't just let Word Girl deal with her as we did!

Doc: She's got enough on her plate with dealing our bad selves everyday!

Tobey: So we need to go after her! Word Girl was kind enough to help us now it's our turn to help… (They all stare at the mirror portal and knew he was right…) Now, I'll go first, Doc, you follow.

Doc: Right behind you.

Chuck: I'll go last to make sure everyone gets in.

Tobey: Thanks Chuck, see you all on the other side! (And goes in…)

End of Part Six…


	7. Chapter 7

Word Girl's Nega-verse 

Part Seven

Her head throb as she open her eyes, seeing the mirror in front of her but sees a clear blue sky as well. She was home…

Word Girl: I'm home!

Nega: Yes you are… (Appears from behind the mirror) But don't get use to it! Not while I'm here now!

Word Girl: (Getting up) Then I'll just have to send you back!

They both fly up, ready to battle once again, until Word Girl heard a shout in the distance with her super hearing.

Tobey: Help! My robot's about to collapse!

Word Girl: (Under breath) Tobey… (Says out loud) I'll have to deal with you later! Duty calls! (Flies off at super speed)

Nega: Hey! Get back here! I'm not through with you yet! (Flies at super speed too)

Tobey was hanging on for dear life, so was Doc, then Miss Power came up to them to gloat.

MP: So here we are again. You were always a second rate villain, all of you! It's no wonder that pint size superhero could always defeat you! Well once I'm done, there won't be any villains in this town ever again! (Kicks the robot and it gives away)

They start falling, until a familiar red flash came at them and caught them, taking them down gently onto the ground.

Word Girl: You can open your eyes now…

Tobey: (Jumps up in hugging her) Word Girl! You're back! (Then quickly moves away from her, talking smoothly) Not that… I'd cared you were gone of course…

Word Girl: (Coolly) Missed you too Tobey…

Tobey: (In joy) You did?! (Clears throat, lowers tone) I mean, you did? How… nice…

Doc: Oh brother… Save the flirting for later you two! Right now we got a bigger problem! (Points up to Miss Power)

MP: So… you did find the way back…

Word Girl: Of course I did, I wasn't about to let you hurt the greatest villains a superhero could ask for!

Nega: Greatest? These losers? (Flies down in front of her, surprising everyone else, including Miss Power) You and I both know they're just a bunch of wimps. Lot of them can't even pull a simple bank job without getting arrested.

Chuck: Am I seeing this right? There's two Word Girls?

Lady Redundant Woman: I made a malicious, evil, bad replica, copy, fake of Word Girl before but she never looked like this.

Nega: (Hears that and goes up to LRW) Oh, I'm her, but much worst…

Word Girl: And more annoying!

Nega: Who ask you?! We still have a battle to finish!

MP: Hmm, you definitely not like Word Girl, you're better! Say, why don't you and I team up? Then we can rid the city of these weirdoes! What do say?

Nega: And let you call the shots? No way! I am the ruler of my city, why should I settle for anything less!

MP: But you could be the ruler of this city too! All you need to do is get rid of them, and her…

Nega: One problem-o, if I get rid of my other half, that means I will be destroy too. And I won't destroy one of the cutest guys around as well… (Giving a loving glance toward Tobey, who felt uncomfortable)

Tobey: Uh, why are you staring at me that way…?

Word Girl: Oh yeah… (Not wanting to explain) My evil self has a crush... on you… oy…

Tobey: Moi?

Nega: Oh you're just as handsome as your good side… (Moving closer to him) You know, if things don't work out between him and me, I can always use you as a replacement… (Twirling her hair) Would you like that?

Tobey: (Starts sweating uncontrollable) How… how… kind of you to say… (Taking steps back) But I really am far too busy, being a boy genius and all, you know. (His fellow villains start snickering)

Nega: Oh, but you wouldn't be busy for little old me, now would you?

Tobey: I… I…

Un-Fair City Tobey: Back away!

Everyone of Fair City turns in shock to see the large group of good villains.

Fair City Tobey: What?! That's me!

Fair City Doc: And me!

Fair City LRW: And me, myself, and I! Which you think it shouldn't be so shocking for me… But it is!

Un-Fair City LRW: Yes, I agree, concur; the copy making tends to kill the mood.

The villains all meet their personal selves.

Fair City Butcher: So you're like me?

Un-Fair City Butcher: That is correct, only without the temper.

Fair City Butcher: What temper?!

Un-Fair City Butcher: That one.

Fair City Whammer: Wham! The whammer has another Whammer! Yeah!

Un-Fair City Whammer: Uh, yeah. Yay…

Fair City Ms. Question: So you like, ask questions too?

Un-Fair City Ms. Question: Sometimes, not always. And they're less annoying.

Fair City Eileen: I better not have to share my biwrthday with you!

Un-Fair City Eileen: Relax; I don't have a birthday every day, for I know it only comes once a year.

Fair City Victoria: Just so you know, I'm still the best Victoria there is! And no copy is going to replace me!

Un-Fair City Victoria: (Sarcastic) Oh I wouldn't dream of it…

Fair City Chuck: So this is the good side of me?

Un-Fair City Chuck: Uh-ah, I do wish you would stop robbing sandwich shops and stores, after all, there are honest people trying to make a living you know… And crust-less bread does taste very nice.

Fair City Chuck: Ahh! You eat crust-less bread?!

Fair City Doc: So… you're the opposite of me?

Un-Fair City Doc: Absolutely, I come from the parallel dimension, known as the nega-verse, the opposite world of this world. I am the good side of you, the kind, caring doctor that was Word Girl's ally in the first place, but you had to go and mess it up with that stupid mouse experiment, when you knew it was too dangerous to perform!

Fair City Doc: So I made the mistake of picking a bad mouse, so sue me.

Fair City Tobey: Is this even possible? (Waving his hand in front of his opposite)

Un-Fair City Tobey: Believe it, we're from the same world as Nega-Word Girl, who came in here by accident, and we're trying to get her back.

Fair City Tobey: By all means, take her! She creeps me out!

Un-Fair City Tobey: Then I hope this was a learning experience for you, that's how Word Girl feels every time you try to make her go out with you.

Fair City Tobey: She does?

Un-Fair City Tobey: Yes, but you're too stubborn to notice. A word of advice, stop the robots every once and awhile, be more gentle, and show some courteous if you can muster it.

Fair City Tobey: I could so!

Un-Fair City Tobey: Then prove it.

Nega: They're so cute together… But the one from my universe is meant for me…

Word Girl: He is not meant for you! He cares about justice, you care about torture! And you're not getting him!

In a rage of fury she takes hold of her and pushes her around.

Both Tobeys: (Seeing the struggle) Word Girl!

Un-Fair City Tobey: Come on! We have to help her! (Both rushing towards them)

MP: (Talking to the rest of the villains) Uh, hello! Forgetting something? I'm still here! (They turn to her)

Fair City Doc: So you are…

Un-Fair City Doc: I think now would be a good time for all of us to team up, wouldn't you say?

Fair City Doc: You bet…

Fair City Chuck: Fine, but I want to go back fighting about crust-less bread.

Un-Fair City Chuck: Oh don't worry, we will.

Fair City Doc: Everyone! Attack!

The battle commences while in another part of town, Word Girl and Nega-Word Girl have their dispute. While the Tobeys watch on.

Nega: So just because your Tobey couldn't give you what you wanted you had to move in on mine!

Word Girl: That is not true! Sure it was nice being around a Tobey I could reason with but I wouldn't change the Tobey I know for the world!

Nega: Well if I can't have my Tobey then I might as well take yours! (Grabs hold of him)

Fair City Tobey: Helpppp!

Word Girl: No! Take your hands off of him!

Nega: Aw, you do care!

Word Girl: (Says in low tone) Just… put… him… down…

Nega: Alright, but how about a wager… If I win, both Tobeys come with me… if you win, I'll leave both universes, yours… and mine…

Un-Fair City Tobey: Don't do it! She's tricking you!

Word Girl: But… you… the others… would be free from her wrath…

Un-Fair City Tobey: I refuse for you to get hurt…

Fair City Tobey: I agreed with me! You can't do this!

Word Girl: You know… I have to… It's a deal! But I want your sworn promise you will never return! And make sure I can see your hands, where there will be no crosses.

Nega: Fine… (Lifts hands, but let's go of Tobey) Oopsie…

Word Girl: (At super speed grabs him) I didn't mean like that!

Nega: Whatever, the point is you have my promise.

Word Girl: (Sets him down) Tobey I…

Fair City Tobey: Just don't… Let me… do this… (Takes her chin and presses his lips to hers) For luck…

Word Girl: I will come back… (Flies up and faces her evil side)

Fair City Tobey: Please do…

Narrator: This is it, the final showdown between Word Girl and Nega-Word Girl! Who will win? Will be it Word Girl? Or Nega-Word Girl? If so, will the two Tobeys be force to serve her forever?! And what of the battle with Miss Power? Who will come on top?! Find out in the exciting conclusion of…

Word Girl: Hey, where were you throughout all this?

Narrator: I was so entrance to what was going on I couldn't say anything at all, oh, and by the way, I'm so happy you're back!

Word Girl: I'm happy to be back too, but it's not over yet…

Narrator: You got that right, so tune in to the exciting conclusion of… Word Girl! (Or rather Word Girl's Nega-verse…)

End of Part Seven…


	8. Chapter 8

Word Girl's Nega-verse

The Final Part

Narrator: Last time, Word Girl had finally returned home from the Nega-verse. A place where everything was completely opposite to our world. There, she met many of her villains to being good guys that they were part of a resistance to defeat an evil version of herself! Now she's about to go face to face with her evil self in one giant battle! Who will win?! Does that sum up about what's going on?

Word Girl: Close, you could have mention Miss Power being back and the fact that the two worlds collided and now there's two of each of us. Two mes, two Tobeys, two Doctor Two-Brains', two Butchers, and the list goes on.

Narrator: I should be thankful there wasn't an evil narrator you had to deal with.

Word Girl: I know, or else he would have squeal to Miss Wicked over here.

Nega: Well you're a Miss Goody-goody! You and your consent (Mocking) Oh, I must protect the city and improve everyone's vocabulary!

Word Girl: Hey! The citizens need their vocabulary!

Nega: Whatever! Less talking more fighting! (Goes at her with fists out)

Word Girl: (Dodges her upward) Miss me. (Nega goes back at her, but she flies downward this time) Miss me again.

This goes on for awhile.

Nega: Hold still! Just as I thought, you never fought those villains! They were easy pickings weren't they? Giving you an easy battle to win!

Fair City Tobey: (Shouting below them) Hey! You know how hard it is to build a robot strong enough to go against Word Girl and for her to defeat it?!

Word Girl: It's true, he provides a huge challenge.

Nega: Tobey's the exception.

Word Girl: (Gave a face palm) Look… it can get very difficult, Two-Brains has nearly capture me a lot, Chuck and Butcher tend to have powers or weapons to trap me and Huggy for a period of time. Granny May and Mr. Big can have tricks up their sleeves, and to this day it still amazes me they've never once teamed up!

Fair City Tobey: They know they shouldn't!

Un-Fair City Tobey: And they would just take the glory for themselves!

Word Girl: Huh, I suppose you're right.

Nega: Come on already! Before we turn old and wrinkly! (Comes at her again)

Narrator: While Word Girl tries hard to stop her evil self, on the other side of town, can the villains and their good halves defeat Miss Power? (Seeing them scatter in the street, some hiding behind cars and buildings, while others are still engage into fighting her, then finds the Two-Brains' looking on from a truck) What can four brains come up with instead of Two-Brains?

Un-Fair City Doc: My good man that was a terrible pun.

Fair City Doc: Plus, keep your mouth shut; I don't want her spotting us!

MP: Too late… (They see her lifting the truck)

Fair City Doc: Run! (They ran away as fast as they could as she threw the truck) Don't you have an idea of how to stop her?!

Un-Fair City Doc: I was hoping you would!

Fair City Doc: Where the heck is Word Girl?!

Un-Fair City Doc: Don't you remember? She and her evil side are in their own battle, we're on our own. (They duck into an alleyway, and they catch their breath) At least… we're safe for now. (Suddenly they hear a scream)

Both Lady Redundant Women: Help!

Both Docs: Beatrice!

Un-Fair City Doc: Wait, I knew you had a thing, but do you…

Fair City Doc: Well do you?

Un-Fair City Doc: We're a couple.

Fair City Doc: Well we would be too, but we're just too busy being villains.

Un-Fair City Doc: Lets discuss this later, right now; I need to save my girl! (They run towards to where the screams were)

The Lady Redundant Women faced Miss Power, but they were out of ink, and their copies were frozen.

Fair City LRW: What do we do now?

Un-Fair City LRW: Just close your eyes so you don't see it coming. (They huddle together, and shut their eyes, as Miss Power started to take another ice breath, and was about to blow, until the two Docs using their string cheese can weapons tying Miss Power up)

Fair City Doc: That won't hold her for long.

The girls open their eyes and smile brightly.

Un-Fair City LRW: My hero, conqueror, defender…

Un-Fair City Doc: (Holding her) Anything for you…

Fair City Doc: So um… are you alright? (Rubbing his neck)

Fair City LRW: Thanks to you. For saving, rescuing, freeing us… (Blushing) Oh… Come here! (Grabbing him, and kisses him!)

The other two did the same.

MP: Oh gross… If it isn't bad enough seeing one villain couple kissing, two are worst…

Fair City LRW: Oh you just don't know what love, romance, and affection are…

MP: Whatever…

Fair City Doc: Quick everyone! While she's still down for the count, give it everything you got!

They all oblige, the Whammers gave their whams, Butchers with the meat attacks, Chucks' rays, Grannys' perfume, and any villain with a good side contributing…

Back on the other side, Nega Word Girl was finally getting tired, but so was Word Girl.

Nega: Give it up already!

Word Girl: No you give it up! (Then she sees Huggy behind her evil twin, he gives her a thumbs up) But… I see your point, why prolong the fight? Instead, let's make a pact, how about a custody agreement?

Fair City Tobey: (Whispering) What is she saying? I don't want to go with that scary version of Word Girl.

Un-Fair City Tobey: Don't you see? She's letting her down her guard…

Nega: A custody agreement?! No way! It's all or nothing!

Word Girl: Whatever you say… Now Huggy!

Huggy jumps right on Nega, they struggle, forcing her to fall, and Huggy holds on to her.

Nega: Alright! You win! Just get him off of me! (Huggy jump off and Word Girl caught him, Nega pull herself up, and they both landed to the ground) I'll go… (Starts to take off again, when a robotic arm touch her arm)

Un-Fair City Tobey: And go where? To be lonely and miserable for the rest of your life? Come back to the Nega-verse. You belong there.

Nega: But… you hate me…

Un-Fair City Tobey: The others, yes, me, I have to say… I enjoy the hunt. Your opposite is starting to see what a joy my opposite is, and I have to admit, I like the idea of trying to change you for my stake… We may not end up together but at least we'll still have each other.

Nega: Alright, but that doesn't mean I'll stop giving up on you.

Un-Fair City Tobey: (Slight chuckle) Wouldn't dream of it.

Word Girl: I think it's time for all you to go back into the mirror.

Un-Fair City Tobey: So we shall…

They make it back to where the villains had their battle and saw the huge mess. Then see Miss Power unconcess in the middle of a big villain group.

Fair Doc: Hey, what happen to you? Did you win?

Word Girl: I did.

Nega: Yes, she did, but only because I grow tired of this world and wish to go back. (The good villains groan)

Un-Fair City Tobey: Now, now, we all knew she had to go back, no matter what…

Fair City Chuck: But what are we suppose to do with her? (Pointing to Miss Power)

Word Girl: Hmm, I suppose I could send her back into space…

Fair City Tobey: But she's too dangerous! What if she just keeps coming back?!

Fair City Doc: He has a point.

The villains voice their concerns.

Un-Fair City Tobey: Wait! I have an idea, we'll take her with us, and once we're all in the mirror, you can smash it up and you'll never have to worry about her again.

Word Girl: Are you sure?

Un-Fair City Tobey: Oh yes, she'll be quite lock up in our hideout.

Nega: But if she ever does escape from her cell I'll make sure she knows who the supreme villain is.

Word Girl: I'm sure you will. So you really don't mind being her jailers?

Un-Fair City Doc: Anything for the superhero that's brought harmony into our Nega-verse.

Un-Fair City Tobey: With that being said, back to the mirror!

They all made it back to the park. The good Tobey tested to make sure it still work, fortunately it did.

Un-Fair City Doc: I'll go first with Miss Power. The rest can follow. (He dragged her into the mirror and was gone)

The good halves quickly said good-bye to their evil halves as well as Word Girl, and one by one they went into the mirror leaving only the other Tobey and Nega-Word Girl.

Un-Fair City Tobey: All I can say is thank you.

Word Girl: It's nothing, really.

Nega: See you on the other side. (She flies into the mirror)

Un-Fair City Tobey: So it begins a new chapter.

Word Girl: (Looking at her own Tobey) I guess you can say that.

Un-Fair City Tobey: Take care you two, because that's what would make me very happy…

Fair City Tobey: I'm all for it, but she might need some convincing.

Word Girl: Not necessary, you do need to change some things, but I'm already seeing that happening…

Un-Fair City Tobey: (Gives a smile and a wave) Fair well… (Goes right into the mirror)

Word Girl waits a few minutes then takes hold of the mirror and smashes it!

Doc: So, we finally saw the last of her?

Word Girl: I think so, there's no way she can escape without the second mirror.

Chuck: (Yawns) Well I'm tired…

Butcher: Me too, I need to resuscitate.

Word Girl: Rest, you mean rest. And I think we can all could use some of that…

They all agreed and start going their way, expect for Word Girl, Huggy, Doc, and Tobey.

Doc: Word Girl, you're not going to go anywhere else are you?

Word Girl: No Doc, I realize now, that whatever you throw at me I should always be there to stop you. And it turns out, there's still a lot of stuff I don't know about you or any other villain…

Doc: Just so you know, I'm not the softy you saw in the Nega-verse.

Word Girl: Oh I know that. But I know he's in there somewhere…

Doc: See you around. (Takes his leave)

Word Girl: See you. (Turns to Tobey) Need a ride?

Tobey: I use my one of my robots, but if you insist…

Word Girl: And… I have to say… that was a nice kiss you gave me…

Tobey: You liked it? I could… (Touching his glasses) give you another one.

Word Girl: In time… we'll see. (Huggy got her back, as she grabbed the back of Tobey's vest, then in super speed drop him off at the front of his house)

Tobey: So I guess I'll see you around as well?

Word Girl: I was thinking more along the lines of school…

Tobey: Ooh, does that mean you'll tell me your secret identity?

Word Girl: Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday if you really have proven yourself, I just might… (She flies off, while Tobey gave a twirl of joy and felt giddy as he went into his house) So Huggy, do my parents know I was gone?

Huggy: (Squeaks, nope)

Word Girl: What a relief! I knew I could count on you. (They make it to the house, flies through the window, and turn back)

Sally: (From the close door) Becky! I have some more (Opening the door, seeing her) soup? Oh, you're out of bed!

Becky: That's right! (Nervous chuckling) I'm all better, thanks to you and Dad.

Sally: Well dinner's about ready, come on down.

Making it to the table she notices TJ not there.

Becky: Where's TJ?

Sally: Well apparently, he caught the same thing you did.

Becky: Really?

Tim: Yeah he's in bed, and has been sneezing.

Becky: (Whispering to Bob) Wow, I guess he really did get sick…

Bob nods. Then they start eating dinner.

Narrator: And so, that is the end of another exciting adventure that occurred in Word Girl's life. Finding a world that was completely the opposite of her own… (Quickly we see the Nega-verse again, this time it looks exactly like Fair City, the sky was blue, and buildings look a little cleaner, with a few minor details… Nega looks like she stolen a bag of money and Tobey chases after her with a robot, eventually catching her, taking the money bag, and let's her go) Tune in to another amazing episode of… Word Girl!

The End…

**_Author's Note: Finally! It is done! I like to thank my reviewers for their support; I never would have made it this far without you. Sorry if the last chapter seems a bit rushed, but describing battles and how many people are in them are really hard… Hope you all enjoy it!_**


End file.
